The Beginning of Durv
The Beginning of Durv is the first episode of the first season of Durv: The Series. Plot Durv narrates a story of how he came to be. The story starts out "long ago", and is located in the house of the Triangles. The wife of Mr. Triangle, Ms. Triangle is presumably pregnant at the time of this event, and gives birth to what would become Durv. Mr. Triangle is baffled by the baby his wife gave birth to as it looks nothing like Mr. Triangle or his wife, but accepts the baby's presence anyways and names him "Durv". Durv reveals that he learned most of his habits, manners, etc. from watching television and being fed propaganda while growing up. One day, Durv was eventually told by his parents to "make a man out of himself", and is given a task by Mr. Triangle, which would presumably become "Da Plan". Durv is then teleported out of the Triangles' house and is placed in front of Durv H.Q. Durv continues talking about his father's task, and it is revealed that Durv only has ten days to create a living Hell on Earth, the consequences if he doesn't do so unknown. Transcript exterior of the Triangles' house is seen. Durv: narrating My story starts long ago, in a little tiny house. to a closer look of the house, which is followed by a pan down to the bottom of the house. Ms. Triangle is seen lying down on a bed. There is then a cut to a close-up of her giving birth to Durv. Durv: narrating My mother pushed me out of her vag, and then to a baby-like Durv lying down I was born. to Mr. Triangle looking at Durv. Mr. Triangle: (speaking reversed dialogue) a while, there is a zoom-in on his face, with "DURV" being written all over the background. His voice is now echoing. Durv. to Durv in front of a television set. Durv: narrating Then after that, I learned a lot of stuff from the TV. of Durv watching screens that read "EAT" and "TRUTH" flash by. And then, it was time to make a man out of myself. to Mr. Triangle looking at Durv, only this time with a more determined expression. Mr. Triangle: (speaking reversed dialogue) walks through a portal and through it is transported from the Triangles' house as he screams. He stops screaming as the portal disperses him in front of Durv H.Q. Durv: So now, I got only ten days to create a living Hell on echoing Earth. card that says "TO BE CONTINUED" is displayed. Production Music *Sentimental Trip - Jean-Jacques Perrey Version -30.000 Audacity Trivia *Barring the "STARRING DURV" card, this is the only Durv: The Series episode to be entirely done on paper. *The Triangle residence has "NWO" written on it, referencing the New World Order. **Also written in the same scene on the sky is a phrase along the lines of "THE GOV IS EVIL". *Mr. Triangle is shown in this episode to only be capable of speaking in reversed English phrases and in proper nouns. This part of his character was taken out after this episode. **When his dialogue is played without any reversal, he is revealed to be saying, "And I think we shall call him, "what the fuck is this?"" *The plot point about Durv only having ten days to create Hell on Earth was abandoned from the series after this season. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1